Meeting Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi/Meeting Sonic's Group
(The source of the footsteps then revealed itself to be Clara’s group, much to Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi’s surprise and confusion. The two groups suddenly notice each other) Groups: Huh? Who are you? (Rockruff walked towards them cautiously, then after smelling the group, his tail wagged) Rockruff: Nice to meet you guys. (Rockruff then coddled up on Peach and Daisy in excitement while giggling happily, much to Peach and Daisy’s surprise, and then hid behind Mario and Luigi for defense while Yoshi just watched in confusion) Mario: (Smiling reassuringly) Relax, you two! It’s just a cute rock-type dog Pokemon. Luigi: (Smiling reassuringly) Nothing to be afraid of. (Clara ran up to them to get Rockruff) Clara: (Giggling) Rockruff, don’t scare them. Rockruff: I didn't mean to scare them. (She picks him up and turned to them apologetically) Clara: Sorry about that, he’s mostly a social lover. For a rock-type dog Pokemon. (Understanding with nods, Peach and Daisy slowly came out from behind Mario and Luigi from their and Yoshi's encouragement and spoke up) Peach: Thank you for telling us. Daisy: We just didn’t know up until now. (Clara puts Rockruff down in front of Yoshi and after he smelled him, he got happy and coddled him, much to his comforting happiness) Rockruff: I guess you like that, huh? (Yoshi nods. Then Rockruff nuzzled Yoshi, and Yoshi then nuzzled him back with a chirp, much to the group’s happiness. for Rockruff and Yoshi have immediately became friends) Rockruff: I like you, too, uh...? Yoshi: Yoshi. Clara's group: (Confused) What? Daisy: Yoshi. That's his name. Peach: And he doesn't talk apparently. (After the nuzzle ended, Yoshi went up to Peach's group and Rockruff let Clara pick him up again) Louise: So, what are you five doing out here? Luigi: And what are you doing out here? (Later, after introducing each other and explaining what they’re doing while seated and Clara having put Rockruff down, both groups realized happily) Fritz: So, you’re going to Emerald City, too? And that’s Peach and Daisy’s backstory? Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi: (Nods) That’s right. Luigi: And you, ironically, are going to Emerald City too, right? Mario: And you have dreams as well? Clara’s group: (Nods) Yep. Mario: (To Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi) Wow, this is so cool! (Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi nodded in agreement) Luigi: Is it okay if we go with you guys? (Surprised, Clara’s group thought it over and nodded) Phillip: We’ll let you tag along. We have the same goals. Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi: Thanks! (They get up and Peach and Daisy got nervous at first. The others noticed) Rockruff: You okay? (Their attention caught, Peach and Daisy spoke up) Peach and Daisy: Sorry. Peach: Daisy and I are just nervous. Daisy: We know Mario and Luigi promised to protect Peach and me from the dangers and our mother told us about those dangers, but we can’t help having a terrible feeling something bad would happen. (Feeling sorry, Clara’s group went up to them) Metalhead: Don’t worry. Kit: We’ll make sure you don’t get hurt or attacked. Baloo: And we’ll show them! Crash: (To Peach and Daisy) You can count on all of us like you do with Mario and Luigi! (To Aku-Aku) Right? Aku-Aku: Exactly. Anyone with a conscience can be brave and intelligent. (Smiling gently at their kind promise, Peach and Daisy nods) Peach and Daisy: Thank you. Louise: Just think happy thoughts such as finding your true past. Peach and Daisy: Okay. (They resume their walk as Peach and Daisy started singing) Peach: Heart don’t fail us now Courage don’t desert us Don’t turn back Now that we’re here Daisy: People always say Life is full of choices No one ever Mentions fear Peach and Daisy: Or how the world Can seem so vast On a journey to the past (Peach picks an orange poppy and throws it into the air and Yoshi slapped it away playfully with his tail upon its fall, and then Rockruff kicked it aside happily. Then they resume their walk) Daisy: Somewhere down this road We know someone’s waiting Years of dreams Just can’t be wrong Peach: Arms will open wide We’ll be safe and wanted Finally home Where we might belong Peach and Daisy: Well, starting now We're learning fast On this journey to the past (They see a family of wolves trying to free a pup from a hollow tree trunk when they came up and Peach helped gently pull the pup free, much to the wolves’ amazement and then happiness. Later, the group waved goodbye to the wolves who happily howled a goodbye back) Peach and Daisy: Home, love, family Maybe once a time We must’ve had it too (Suddenly, they came across three squirrels trying to pull an acorn free, but Clara, Louise, Peach, and Daisy picked some for them and out of gratitude, the squirrels happily accepted the acorns and ran up a tree) Peach and Daisy: Home, love, family We will never be complete Until we find you (They resume their trek) Peach: One step at a time One hope than another Who knows where This road may go? Daisy: Back to who we maybe were On to find our future Things our hearts Still need to know Peach and Daisy: Yes, let this be a sign Let this road be ours Let it lead me to our past And bring us home At last (After the song ended, Clara and Louise went up to them proudly) Louise: See? That wasn’t bad thinking happy thoughts like that. Clara: Know what we mean? Peach and Daisy: Yeah. Peach: It felt good. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Rockruff, and Phillip: Well, to Oz? Clara’s group: To Oz! (They then sang as they march along the Yellow Brick Road) Clara’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Later, as they continued their trek laughing, they stopped when Rockruff and Yoshi noticed a strange looking piece of watermelon and ran up to it happily) Rockruff: Yum! Watermelon! Clara: Rockruff, Yoshi! We don’t need a watermelon! Daisy: Don't you have a feeling it might be a trap? (They and the group went up to get Rockruff and Yoshi when suddenly, they, except Rockruff and Aku-Aku, flung up into the air, hanging upside-down with ropes tied around their feet and both Phillip, Kit, Baloo, and Fritz’s hat and the Sapphire Hat fell off Phillip, Kit, Baloo, and Fritz’s heads) Daisy: (Flatly) Yep, I knew it. It's a trap. Peach: What’s going on? Phillip: Obviously, we got caught in a trap! Luigi: But who would do that to us? (Suddenly, eighteen voices spoke up to them from within the bushes, getting their attention) Eighteen voices: (Voice-over) A hunter, that’s what. Cool teen's voice: (Voice-over) We saw the whole thing, guys. Younger boy's voice: (Voice-over) We were gonna come out and warn ya. Deep goofy voice: (Voice-over) But we were too late. (The group got confused and then the sources of the eighteen voices came out, revealing themselves to be twenty animal-like creatures, thirteen males and seven females, much to the group’s confusion) Coming up: Clara’s group were robbed by the twenty animal-like creature con artist thieves and after discovering this, they soon discover while getting their stolen stuff back that Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Peach, and Daisy have special magical powers and as they contemplate on learning these things, they are soon picked on by the thieves, except a certain male calm strict brooding black hedgehog, a male silver white psychokinetic hedgehog, and a male purple chameleon, but will it be enough for Clara, who snaps from the bullying and with some help from the three non-bullying thieves, to make the bullying thieves see reason from their berating lecture? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies